striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Strider Hiryu (Manga)
Strider Hiryû ( ) is a manga series created by the artist group Moto Kikaku, and published by Kadokawa Shôten in their magazine Monthly Comic Comp (originally Comic Comptiq). It was part of a collaboration between the studio and Capcom, which is credited for "Original Concept". The manga is actually the debuting media for Hiryu, coming out before the better-known Arcade coin-op. The manga started off a part of a three-way project between Moto Kikaku and Capcom, together with the Arcade coin-op and a game for the NES home consoleTane, Kiyofume (February 2009). "The Father of Strider Who Made the Game World Explode: Kouichi Yotsui Discography". Gameside (16). Translated by Gaijin Punch for Gamengai. Accessed Janunary 4, 2011.Scion; Dire 51 (24 April 2010). "Interview with Kouichi "Isuke" Yotsui". LSCM 4.0. Translated by Gaijin Punch. Accessed January 4, 2011., which ended up being a close adaptation of the manga. Capcom assigned Kouichi Yotsui and Masahiko Kurokawa to head the coin-op and NES game respectively, while Moto Kikaku appointed Tatsumi Wada as the manga artist. The three men were responsible for the common elements shared between the three projects, as well as Hiryu's final design. Consisting of six individual chapters, the manga was serialized throughout the latter half of 1988 and later published in a single tankôbon (collected edition) released in November. Supposedly, the NES game would have been released around that date to coincide with said release, but for unknown reasons its Japanese release was delayed and eventually cancelled. Story Prologue Two years before the beginning of the manga, Hiryu retired from the Strider organization following a mission in which he was forced to kill his sister, Mariya, after she apparently went insane. Ever since then, he's been living peacefully in Mongolia, in the company of a village of nomads and a small girl, Rin. Within the Striders themselves, founder and current Director Kuramoto has virtually stepped down from his functions due to advanced age, leaving Vice-Director Matic as the de facto leader of the organization. The cruel and ambitious Matic, however, has plans of his own for the group. The manga opens up in the nation of Kazakh in the year 2048. Kazakh is suffering several armed uprisings, product of the opressive regimen imposed by the government. The ruling party responds to these insurgents with the creation of the Kazakh Secret Police, an underground police force with orders to subdue the rebel groups through any means. The rebels are soon outmatched by the police's advanced weaponry, and hire the services of the Striders. Chapter Summary Strider Hiryu Gaiden Strider Hiryu Gaiden ( ) is a special thirty-three page chapter released in December 1988"Strider Hiryu Gaiden" (Japanese). Nihon no Furuhonya. Retrieved from Archive.org. Accessed July 7, 2016, after the manga finished its serialization. Since it was not included in the tankôbon or reprited, it's very difficult to find. As the title Gaiden ("side story") indicates, this chapter is a prequel side-story expanding upon Hiryu's state of mind after murdering his sister and his final mission before retiring from the Striders. Besides Hiryu, only Kain and Kuramoto return from the main history, while Mariya briefly appears in Hiryu's memory. This chapter is also where Mariya's name was first revealed."Strider Hiryu Tankobôn Missing Pages" (Japanese). Accessed 4 Jan 2011 This chapter sees Hiryu going through his final mission as a Strider, confronting the terrorist group known as the "Phantom Unit" and its two leaders, the vicious Zangi Brothers, in order to rescue Dr. J. Hogan, a world-renowned scientist kidnapped by the terrorists a month before the story begins. References Category:Manga